Mon pire cauchemar
by premiergalop
Summary: Elle ne pouvait pas savoir à qu'elle point cet individu allais lui changer sa vie,et si elle l'avait sut aurait t elle réagi d'une autre façon. Lorsqu'un Time Lord débarque dans la vie de quelqu'un, il peut changer beaucoup de choses, mais les changements seront ils bien accepté ?
1. chapitre 1

Bonjours voici ma première Fanfic officiel, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira tout commentaires seront les bien venus.

Bien évidemment je ne possède peut de choses ( juste L'oc )

**_Mon pire cauchemar. _**

**1) Comment j'ai connu l'homme qui allait me gâcher la vie.**

Je marchais tranquillement avec mon chocolat chaud lorsque je fus renversée par une tornade brune. La première chose que je su c'était que j'avais eu le plaisir de me prendre mon chocolat chaud ,bouillant même, dans la tronche, chose dont moi et mes vêtements se seraient bien passés et que cette chose allait passer un sale quart d'heure. Relevant la tête je m'aperçus que cette tornade était en fait un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, cheveux bruns en brosse, costume marron avec des converses beiges. Il me tendait la main tout en s'excusant, je la repoussai d'un geste vif, je n'en avais pas besoin de son aide à la con ! Le sol étant relativement froid je finis donc par me relevé, une fois à sa hauteur je me rendis compte qu'il n'avait pas arrêté, depuis la collision, de se confondre en excuses.  
>-Mais la ferme, j'ai compris !<p>

Ça avait été plus fort que moi, c'était parti tout seul. L'inconnu me regardait pétrifié, les yeux grands ouverts, yeux,soit dit en passant de couleur brune.

-Désolé c'est sorti tout seul, je ne voulais pas… Il me coupa alors que j'essayais de lui faire des excuses.

-Non c'est rien, c'est de ma faute je aurais du faire attention.

Blablabla, tout le baratin habituel quoi. Il avait l'air vraiment désolé mais cela n'allait pas arranger le fait que je sois en retard et que j'étais bonne pour prendre une douche, le chocolat avait commencé à sécher, j'en avais dans le cou, sur mon sweat et même sur mon t-shirt. Tout ce que je voulais pour le moment c'était de prendre une douche et de rester chez moi pour le reste de ma journée. Mais malheureusement il n'arrêtait pas de s'excuser ce qui devenait pas mal énervant. je pris donc la décision de partir sans lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure.

-Ce n'est rien, ce n'est pas comme si de toute façon j'allais être en retard, je ferrai mieux de rentré chez moi et de me changer, si vous voulez bien me lâcher Monsieur.

-Ho, oui désolé.

- C'est bon je pense que j'ai comprit.

-Puis je faire quelque chose pour me faire pardonner ?

-Me laisser partir serais déjà un bon début.

Je n'attendis même pas sa réponse et parti au pas de course, c'est que j'avais du retard à rattraper. Je m'élançai donc jusqu'à mon appartement sans prêter attention à l'homme qui se mit à ma poursuite. Je ne me rendis compte de sa présence qu'au pas de ma porte. Mais allait il me coller encore longtemps ? Ma rage contenue jusqu'à là explosa.

-Mais vous aller encore me suivre encore longtemps comme ça ? Hurlais-je.

-… Puisque vous êtes arrivez chez vous sans encombre, non. Répondit il penaud.

Il me faisais de la peine, mais il ne fallait pas que je me ramollisse trop vite, il m'avait quand même en quelque sorte aspergée de chocolat chaud et m'avait retardé mon arrivée a mon travail ( et pas qu'un peu )

-Merci d'avoir veillé sur moi quelque part ou très peu de choses aurait put m'arriver ! Lançais-je avec ironie.

J'avais du touché un point faible car celui-ci baissa la tête et partit en marmonnant quelque chose qui semblait être des excuse couplée d'un faible « bonne journée quand même. ». Je me senti mal, je n'aurais peut être pas du être aussi cassante, il avait juste voulu se faire pardonné. Après tout il s'était conduit plus ou moins comme un gentleman. Le chocolat me plaquait à la peau et je devais prendre une douche le plus rapidement possible si je ne voulais pas être trop en retard au travail, ce qui était déjà raté. J'ouvris donc la porte et me dépêcha de rentrer chez moi. Une fois douchée et habillée je repartis en espérant que cette fois ci aucun beau crétin ne se mettrais en travers de mon chemin, venais-je réellement de dire beau ? Sans importance concluais-je en fermant la porte, avant de me jeter dans la foule.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Salut, je sais que j'ai mis un peu de temps à poster mais je voulais être sure que je ne faisais pas tous ça pour rien.**_

_**Grands mercis à**__**Donnegail**_ _**et à The angel of darkness2.**_

_**Bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas a laisser une review pour donner votre avis ;) **_

**2) Une journée dans la vie de Sigyn Nightingal.**

- Vous avez plus d'une heure Miss Nightingal.

Et merde, pas lui.

-Heu, oui, désolé, j'ai eu quelque problèmes techniques ce matin et …

-Mais oui bien sure, vous viendrez m'en parlé dans mon bureau, après votre service.

-Bien, monsieur.

Si je devais tuer une personne sur cette terre se serais bien lui, ou peut-être le type de ce matin, après tout c'était de sa faute si j'avais droit à un rendez-vous en tête à tête avec mon connard de parton, c'est-à-dire 1m70 de frustration, plus ou moins 75 kilos de vacherie, avec des cheveux noir gras et une calvitie déjà bien entamée qui me regardais méprisamment avec des petit yeux de furet. Cette journée n'avait décidément pas l'air de bien commencer. J'eu vite fait de fuir au deuxième étage afin de retrouver mon poste d'informatrice et de « sous-chef d'étage ».

-Hey salut Sig, comment ça va aujourd'hui ?

-Mal, Iseult.

Iseult est ma coéquipière, c'est elle la chef de rayon, c'est la personne avec la quelle je m'entends le mieux, il faut dire que je ne parle pas a grands monde non plus. Elle a un an de plus que moi j'en ai vingt-six, elle en a vingt-sept. Physiquement nous n'avons pas grands choses en commun, elle est grande, je suis petite, elle a les yeux vert les miens sont bleu, sa longue chevelure noir même attachée ne ressemble aucunement à mes cheveux brun coupé court, nous n'avons pas non plus les mêmes goûts vestimentaire, elle est classe et toujours bien habillée tandis que moi j'ai plutôt un style ado c'est-à-dire jeans, t-shirt, sweat a capuche, et chaussure en toile. Mais mentalement (si je puis le dire ainsi) nous sommes presque identique en tout points, nous sommes des fangirls mais nous préférons nous appeler « fanwarriors » c'est plus classe et moins gnangnan que le terme fangirl qui me fait plutôt penser à du rose, de la bave et des petits cœurs.

-Tu me raconteras ça, en rangeant les livres de la section mangas pendant que je ferrai le rayon BD.

Je pris donc le carton de manga a proximité et je le transportai jusqu'au fameux rayon, je profiterai de ce rangement pour voir si il n'y a pas de nouvelles sorties, c'est ça aussi de travailler dans une librairie. On est au courant de toutes les nouvelles sorties avant tout le monde. Je me mis au travail et lorsque je su que Iseult travaillais aussi dans le rayon à coté, à moins d'un mètre de ma position actuelle je me mis à parler.

-Comme je te l'ai dis il y a moins d'une minute, le début de ma journée ne s'est pas super bien passé. Il y a un crétin qui met rentré dedans alors que je buvais mon chocolat …

-Hehehe. Bien fait pour toi, t'as qu'a pas boire en marchant, je te l'ai toujours dit qu'il allait t'arriver quelque chose. Et tu sais bien que j'ai TOUJOURS raison, Niark niark niark.

-Mais oui, si toi tu a toujours raison moi je suis Emma Watson. Donc je continue, ce crétin qui m'a fait renversé mon chocolat, après s'est excuser une bonne dizaine de fois et ma même raccompagné chez moi pour soit disant être sure que rien ne m'arrive, alors que j'étais à 10 minutes de mon appart, j'ai crus que je ne m'en débarrasserais jamais.

- Hoho aurais tu un nouveau prétendant ?

-Même pas dans tes rêves, maintenant grâce à lui je vais pouvoir me faire sermonner pendant une demi-heure comme quoi, j'ai un comportement inacceptable et que je serrai surement mieux au chômage.

-Bah ça c'est pas trop grave, il dit ça à tout l'monde. Et il était comment ?

- Le boss ? Furieux comme d'hab quoi.

-Je te parle pas du boss, j'te cause du type de ce matin, il était comment ?

-Mais de quoi j'me mêle.

Elle me fixait avec un sourire sadique, ça y est le mode Loki est activé, et la connaissant elle me lâchera pas.

-Je n'ai pas fait attention à son physique.

-Mensonge.

-J'avais plus envie de l'étripé qu'autre chose mais je peux dire qu'il n'était pas moche.

-Haha tu avoues.

-Je n'avoue rien du tout, Loki. Et si tu la veux tellement sa description je peux juste te dire qu'il avait des cheveux brun, un costume brun ligné, qu'il était de taille moyenne et qu'il paraissait plutôt maigrichon.

-hmm, ta pas son nom par hasard ?

-non, et non je ne le reverrai pas. Arrête de vouloir me caser avec tout le monde s'il te plaît.

-Rho, on peut même plus rire avec toi, A oui en parlant d'inconnu il va y avoir une nouvelle série qui va bientôt sortir, c'est Life On Mars, c'est un truc policier mais ça a l'air super, tu viens voir le premier épisode chez moi vendredi soir ?

-Avec plaisir, et tu savais que…

Après ça la vie suit son cour, la journée passa sans éléments majeurs, quelque fois un client ou deux venaient nous demander quelques infos sur tel ou tel livre, mais rien de vraiment folichon. Mais la journée n'était pas encore finie, je devais encore aller voir monsieur Ducon de son vrais nom Jean-Pierre Salée*, en gros le pire étais à venir, Iseult m'accompagna jusqu'au bureau et partit en me souhaitant bonne chance. Lorsque je trouvai enfin le courage de toquer à la porte, je fus accueillie par sa désagréable voix.

-Entré miss Nightingal, je n'ai pas que ça à faire !

Je voulus répondre « A bon je croyais que c'était votre passe temps favoris de gueuler sur vos employés, d'ailleurs moi non plus je n'ai pas que ça à faire »mais je tenais à mon travail alors je me suis contentée d'un pathétique

-Oui monsieur.

Je m'installai dans un des sièges de son minuscule bureau et me prépara à recevoir un déluge de reproches.

-Vous devez savoir pourquoi vous êtes ici mademoiselle.

-J'imagine que c'est du a mon retard de ce matin ?

-Exactement mademoiselle, si vous croyez que vous allez vous en sortir comme ça c'est foutu.

Je ne croyais rien du tout, mais bon. C'est ainsi que je restai assise une demi-heure, montre en main, a me faire gueuler dessus, toute résistance était inutile, je l'avais compris dés le premier jour.

Une fois sortit de là, je du presque courir vers le supermarché pour pouvoir avoir une chance d'acheter de quoi manger pour les jours suivant c'est-à-dire des pâtes, des pâtes et quelques autres aliments basiques de l'alimentation. Lorsque je vis de loin la porte de mon immeuble, un immense sentiment de bien être me percuta, enfin à la maison. En me rapprochant je vis que quelqu'un avais mit dans ma boite au lettre, ou plutôt avait essayé, un bouquet de fleure accompagné d'une enveloppe bleue foncée, je les mis dans mon sac me promettant de la lire plus tard, une fois bien installée dans mon fauteuil.

**_Merci d'avoir lu mon torchon ^^ à une prochaine fois, bonne soirée/journée._**

**_*salée est un vrais nom de famille , je me suis inspirée de quelqu'un que je connais ( et déteste )._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bonjours :) Désolé pour le retard, voici un nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**_

_**Grands merci à Dummy-fan ) ,pyreneprincesse ,Donnegail et the ange of darkness2**_

_**Merci revieweur anonyme ( guest ), contente que tu ais apprécié la référence Life On Mars ( je pense en plus en faire un élément récurent) , c'est justement le but de faire baver le Docteur le plus longtemps possible ( mais non, je ne suis pas sadique, je ne vois vraiment pourquoi vous dites ça ), parce que ça m'énervais un peu qu'il ait tout ce qu'il souhaite d'un seul claquement de doigts :/ . Désoler pour la familiarité dans la narration j'essaierai de faire plus attention dans les prochains chapitres, et pour les fautes aussi je ferai des efforts (mais quelques soit mais efforts je garde souvent une orthographe déplorable **__**L**__** ). Merci encore de ta review ^^ **_

3) des fleures et des excuses.

Je refermai la porte derrière moi, enfin à la maison. Je retrouve mon petit appartement 3 pièces. Après avoir rangé mes courses, je pu enfin jeter un œil à cette fameuse carte, qui pouvais bien m'envoyer une lettre et des fleures ? Et où aurait-il pu acheter une enveloppe bleue ? Personnes dans mon entourage ne m'envoyais pas de lettres, sauf pour mon anniversaire et les fêtes de fin d'année, hors ce n'était ni l'un ni l'autre. Je ne voyais qu'une possibilité, le type de ce matin, il avait vraiment décidé de me mettre les nerfs a vif celui-là ! Je mis quand même les fleures dans un vase, vase que j'avais eu beaucoup de mal à trouver, je recevais tellement jamais de fleures de j'avais fini par perdre ce maudit vase, après avoir posé les fleures sur ma table, je pris un petit temps pour les regarder, j'avais du mal à me l'avouer mais elles étaient vraiment magnifiques, je n'en n'avais jamais vu de telles , je me senti un peu rougir, pourquoi un inconnu se donnerais t-il autant de mal pour que je lui pardonne, était-il vraiment très poli ou attendais t-il quelque chose de moi ? Et puis pourquoi faire ça alors que je l'aurais surement oublié dans moins d'une semaine. Je fini quand même par me jeter dans mon fauteuil histoire de lire cette fameuse lettre.

« Bonjour, Sigyn, c'est bien cela, non ? En tout cas c'est ce qu'il est noté sur la boite au lettre de votre appartement, j'ai du demander a vos voisins, ce sont des gens très aimables… »Comment avait t-il osé maintenant j'allais être le source toute les rumeurs de l'immeubles pendant des mois, et ca il le regrettera. « … Je voulais encore m'excuser pour l'accident de ce matin, j'étais en faute. Je ne voulais pas vous ennuyer … » Ca c'est raté. « … j'aimerais pouvoir me faire pardonner, c'est pour ça que j'aimerais vous inviter à prendre un café, dans un café pas loin d'ici, le café « au temps qui coure » jeudi à partir 5h. J'aimerais que vous veniez … » He bien il aimerait bien beaucoup de chose celui-là. « .. . Je ne me suis pas encore présenter, je suis le Docteur, c'est ainsi que l'on me nomme, je vous l'expliquerai lorsque l'on se verra, si l'on se voit bien sur, bonne soirée, peut être à jeudi (enfin je l'espère), amicalement le Docteur. »

j'étais perdue, pourquoi était-il si insistant, il ne savait même pas si j'étais libre jeudi ou si j'accepterai son invitation, d'un coté je me devais d'y aller, je n'avais rien de prévus et je savais à quel point se prendre un lapin pouvais vous gâcher une journée, d'un autre coté je ne voulais pas faire plaisir à un inconnu qui m'avait pourris la journée et je n'avais pas envie de passer pour la fille qui suis le premier inconnu venu sous prétexte qu'il est vraiment désoler et qu'il veut se faire pardonner. J'avais encore le temps de réfléchir, on était mardi et il m'avait donné rendez-vous jeudi. Je connaissais bien ce café, c'est un café dans lequel je vais parfois avec Iseult et quelques autres collègues après une journée de dure labeur, je demanderai peut- être au patron de le prévenir que je ne saurais pas venir comme ça il ne se prend pas totalement un lapin….D'où je me mets à pensé à ne pas blesser quelqu'un que je ne connais pas ? La fatigue surement, il se fait tard et j'ai eu une mauvaise journée pas étonnant que je devienne bisounours (*). Je fut interrompue dans mes pensée pas le doux gargouillement de mon ventre qui n'avait pas manger depuis un bout de temps, j'avais un peu la flemme de me lever mais l'appel de la faim fut plus fort et je fini par me lever pour me faire un bol de pâtes a rien avec un peu de fromage histoire de donner un peu de goût . Une fois mes pâtes finies je mis négligemment mon bol dans le lave-vaisselle, je jetai un coup d'œil a l'horloge, 20h30, pff, déjà trop tard pour un petit épisode de Sherlock, autant aller dormir tôt, comme ça j'aurai le temps de récupérer mes dernières folies, je mis donc au lit assez tôt. Je mis plus de temps à m'endormir la tête encombrée par le dilemme du rendez-vous.

Désolé pour ce chapitre pauvre en rebondissement, je promets de me rattraper la prochaine fois ) Merci d'avoir lu, bonne journée/soirée.

(*) Le « verbe » : être bisounours est une référence au meilleur de touts les profs de religion, il l'utilisait assez fréquemment.


End file.
